


Bullet: dodged

by Two_Dolla_Bills



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Dolla_Bills/pseuds/Two_Dolla_Bills
Summary: People had been going on and on about how great this game was, and how it was best to go in blind. Sometimes, as Gordon is about to discover, it's good to do some research before playing a game
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Bullet: dodged

**Author's Note:**

> First fic babyyyy. I started thinking about how funny it would be if Gordon had narrowly dodged being in a creepypasta, and thought hey, I can type, why not write a fic? So I did! Enjoy! Apologies to half life for this showing up in the tags

_"And I don't know what's going to happen to us once you close the game for good. But I know_ we'll _never forget you. I hope you won't forget us. Well... This is where I get off... Goodbye, Gordon!"_

Gordon slowly removed the headset after turning off the game. He was still reeling from... fucking everything, honestly. The immersion, how the npcs would react to everything he did, the attention to detail, everything! No wonder everyone said to play the game blind. Gordon had to talk to someone about this game, because it was just fucking wild.

His friend had played it and was actually the one to recommend it to him, so Gordon reasoned that they would be the person to talk to. He opened up the chat, and began to type.

 **Free_the_man:** Iowa

 **Free_the_man:** I finished the game

 **bruhidk:** FUCK YEAH!!!!!!

 **bruhidk:** omg who's your fave????

 **Free_the_man:** I would say Tommy, but after the post credits scene, I have to say Dr. Coomer

 **bruhidk:** post credits scene?

 **Free_the_man:** After the credits Coomer congratulates the player on finishing the game, and asks if the AI could be transferred somewhere else

 **Free_the_man:** If I could, I would fucking do it, dude

It takes Iowa a while to respond. Gordon can see them start to type, then stop, then start typing again. _They must have a lot to say, huh?_ Gordon thinks while he waits for a response. Finally, Iowa texts back.

 **bruhidk:** gordon, there isn't a post credit scene

What? They _have_ to be joking.

 **Free_the_man:**... Yeah. After the birthday party?

 **bruhidk:** what birthday?????

 **bruhidk:** are we talking about the same game???

 **Free_the_man:** Ok now you're just gaslighting me

 **Free_the_man:** Next thing I know you're gonna tell me Benrey isn't even the final boss

Gordon knew they pulled this type of shit as a joke. When something glaringly obvious happened, they would, sarcastically, say it didn't happen. But they always dropped the act if Gordon was confused or after the joke had run it's course. Iowa either had to be playing the long game with the joke or just taking it too far in general.

 **bruhidk:**...i mean there's a chance that the members of the science team can be the boss, but not benry

 **Free_the_man:** BULLSHIT

 **bruhidk:** it's tru!!!!!!!

 **bruhidk:** if you don't believe me, look on the wiki!!!! or ask literally anyone else that played it!!!!!

 **Free_the_man:** I WILL!

 **Free_the_man:** I WILL DO THAT!

And with that, Gordon left the chat and started looking for the wiki. They _had_ to be fucking with him, they _had_ to be. It wasn't like Gordon had bought it from some shady site or in a yard sale from someone he had never met before. He would prove they were fucking with him, may Satan drag him to hell by his hair if he was wrong.


End file.
